


like dust.

by cthoniccthulu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Suicide, Tragedy, it's currently real neighbor hours, when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthoniccthulu/pseuds/cthoniccthulu
Summary: All roses wilt with time, some faster than others.





	like dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is garbage. I just found it deep in the recesses of my hard drive, festering.

Weiss watches her die.

She watches her body crack and crumble as it falls away into dust, into nothingness.

She watches her body freeze up and contort, limbs twisting into gnarls of stone.

She watches her scythe fall from her hands the moment she sees the gorgon.

She watches the gorgon slither up behind her, watches as she does nothing to stop it.

She watches Ruby smile and congratulate both of them for making it through the dungeon, dropping her guard.

She watches the king of the dungeon fall, plunging her rapier into it's neck.

She watches Ruby glide through the air, ever so gracefully, swiping off an arm of the beast.

Ruby.

So sweet. 

So innocent.

So beautiful.

She never judged Weiss for wanting to become an adventurer, for not inheriting her father's business. Never left her when she was cold to her, hugging her and talking to her with joy in her heart.

And Weiss sat and did nothing. 

She watched the way she glanced at her, cheeks always blossoming into red when she was caught.

She watched how she gave her presents, gave her her secrets, gave her everything, never asking for anything in return.

She watched as she wrote letters to her sister, writing about her training, her life, even the crush she had on her partner.

Ruby never was very stealthy. She would try to hide her letters from Weiss, tuck them deep into the pocket of her bags when she was seen. Weiss always looked at them, always fixed Ruby's horrible spelling, always feel her heart thump in her chest when she saw anything about herself.

But she never said anything.

It clawed at her emotions, tearing them into shreds, sending wracking shudders of grief into her bones at night when she thought about it. She would lie there, sitting in her bed, her sleeping bad, her mat, whatever, staring at Ruby's soft face as she slept, snores more akin to squeaks.

She was just too prideful to ever say anything. 

Too shy.

Too scared.

_Too much of a coward._

She knew that Ruby probably knew what she thought, probably knew from the beginning. She even waited for Weiss to say something herself, didn't ever push the subject when Weiss would run away whenever she got just a little too close.

And so it hurts when she dies.

_It hurts so much._

Weiss had planned to say something after their expedition. She had an entire chart in her knapsack of every possible outcome. What to do if she said yes, what to do if they kissed,  _what to do if she said no._

Now it was useless.

She kills the gorgon in a rage, eviscerating every piece of it. She places her rapier in it's chest, watching dark green blood spurt from it's wounds.

It's not enough to watch it die.

She keeps on stabbing it, keeps on attacking it, hot tears stinging at the edges of her eyes.

She keeps on crying and crying and crying, up until she can weep no more, dehydration evident.

She falls onto her knees and sobs into her hands, throwing her weapon to the side. It lands with a loud  _clank_ , sliding far into the dark of the dungeon.

She doesn't need it anymore.

* * *

 

She leaves soon after, gathering what she can of Ruby into a bag.

It hurts to think that she had to put her into a bag.

But it's not even her, is it? It's just some random pieces of granite.

And so, she takes her scythe, her  _Crescent Rose_ , as well.

She remembers when Ruby worked on it, obsessed over it.

She remembers her working on it every waking second, replacing the handle with livingwood, honing the blade's edge with dwarven steel.

She remembers how, despite having a near fetishistic obsession with it, she would always make time for Weiss, to talk to her everyday.

She remembers her smile.

Weiss spends the rest of her money on a train back to Patch, Ruby's hometown. She doesn't use her father's money for it, the thought of even touching her trust fund for this a vile poison to Ruby's memory.

She goes to the local courier's office and writes a letter.

She writes to Ruby's sister, to tell her what happened.

She writes how she was the best person she's ever met.

She writes about her bravery, her kindness, her beauty.

She writes how she died.

 _She writes how she did nothing to help_.

Weiss doesn't deserve pity, at least that's what she thinks. She deserves to be spat upon, to be heckled for her cowardice.

And so she doesn't give it to Ruby's sister in person. She knocks on their door and leaves the letter in front of it.

She doesn't stay to watch what happens next.

She walks to Ruby's mother's grave, the one secret that Ruby never told her about.

It hurts that Ruby never told her about it, but with how much of an ass she was to her, she accepts it. She had to read her letters to even find out about it.

_Thus kindly I scatter_

A line from an old irish poem, one of loss, one of grief, one of sorrow.

It's fitting.

Weiss unfurls  _Crescent Rose_ , places it on the ground in front of her. She murmurs an old Schnee spell, a hex that stops any from taking from their line, casting it on the scythe.

She's only ever able to use it once in her lifetime.

It's a good thing that it won't be much longer.

She takes an old inscribing stone from her bag (A gift from Ruby. "To show the bad guy's what's yours!") and writes down a few lines on the weapon. Hopefully they don't put shame to the thing.

Maybe they do. Maybe they don't. If anyone still cares, it's not Weiss.

Somebody once told Weiss about reincarnation, how death wasn't the end of all things. They told her how every person is born again, to have a second chance, even if in a different time, a different place.

Weiss didn't really believe it at the time.

She still doesn't really believe it that much now either.

But if there's a chance that she'll have a shot with Ruby again, she'll take it.

Death isn't painful, despite what people say. It feels more like falling asleep, but with a lot more weight behind it. Maybe it's the blood running across her wrists, but in the distance she can see deep blonde hair quickly approaching.

It doesn't matter.

They can't do anything to help her with the pain of losing Ruby.

No one can.

The last thing that Weiss sees are the words on  _Crescent Rose_ , the words she marked down herself.

_And from Love's shining circle  
The gems drop away._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> Just looked at this again. Stop reading my stupid story.


End file.
